The dreadful Swapover
by Clarissa-Chan
Summary: What will happen now that Megaman Voulnutt and Megaman X had somehow swapped over? How are they suppose to get back? Read on...!
1. The Strange Machinery

Um, hi...  
This is really going to be abit hard to think of, but the idea came when reading Arrival of the Outlaw Force, by Fanfic writer Cyan Angel Ayumi ( Did I spell that right...? )  
  
Note: I do not own Megaman X or Megaman Legends, to come to those terms, I do not own anything of capcom, only their games, which is buyable, um, is that understandable...?  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
The room seemed quite disturbing with such silence, no sound coming from the place around him, which made him feel like saying anything to Roll Casket, just to make the room seem to have something except him in it.  
The System which detected Reaverbot's for him had been silent ever since he had enter in there, which seemed unsual, considering how normally he went on these Digs, there would atleast be one, even if small, Reaverbot.  
He gave a sigh as he looked around, the room seeming more different from the others, probably because it's sudden change of being nearly in shambles, and this room being full of advance technology.  
He slowly muttered 'What is this place', which seemed to slightly echo in his mind, soon stopping by the voice of Roll's.  
" Do you see something, Megaman? " Luckily, by Roll's voice, there seemed to be no jamming or anything, but he still wasn't quite sure about this place.  
" Yeah, but it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. I'm going to have a better look around, Roll. " He gave a small nod of his head as he looked forward, Roll's worrying voice sound 'Be careful', as he then gave a lift of his left leg, pressing forward, then the other.  
Sure, he was slightly creeped out by this room, definately how some of the stuff gave light, even though it was dim, it was still weird, even no lights were coming from above him.  
" I'm getting a weird feeling about this, Roll. " And there was a very big reason why he should get a weird feeling about it, considering how when he gave another step forward, the floor glowed with a brilliance of crimson shone.  
" Ah! " He dared not to give another step as white light flooding into the room from above, so blinding that he had to use his arm, equipped with the Shield Arm Roll had fixed him up with.  
The Room was now quite bigger than it had seemed without the lights on, the walls being light a cave-in from the sides, but giving a wide space. There seemed to be coordinates of a control panel to one side, and parts to something, all upon a table over the other side, as though someone had been through the operation of making something.  
" Are you alright, Megaman?! " Her voice came to him as he gave a short few breaths, taken in the new light, carefully bringing his arm down, wincing abit as he gave a respond to Roll.  
" Yeah, I'm alright. "  
" What do you see, Megaman? " He gazed around once more, now noticing something far one, which puzzled him abit, but he soon drifted his eyes onto the floor, now seeing what had caused the sudden blinding light in the room. There had seemed to be a Panel upon the floor made out of glass, which was now glowing slightly with the same crimson colour.  
Also something he had notice, when he lifted his head back up, was now that the strange electronical far off seemed to have a red like flashing slowly from it.  
" I seem to be in some kind of advance Lab, Roll. I don't know what any of this, and there seems to be some kind of weird device over here, Roll. I'm going to check it out. " He started to walk over towards it, he couldn't help but gaze over towards the other things in the Labatory, which gave him the creeps.  
" Hmmm, " He soon found himself standing infront of the strange thing, abit too soon, to him.  
It seemed to be of a strange mixture of black and blue, the shape of it strange, the colour mixture being splitted into two, top and bottom. The light, which had been red, turned into a green coloured light, not flashing anymore. The subtance in the middle seemed slightly... Like a solid liquid.  
He didn't dare to touch it, but he started to lift up his arm, stretching out his arm, a covered hand reaching out to touch it, but inches away from his hand, Roll's voice came through, but it seemed abit distant.  
" Meg...an? What's g...ing on? Hu...? There's s..omethin...! " He could hardly hear her at all, so he placed his arm away from the strange machine, giving a step back. " Roll...? "  
Her voice now came in loud and clear, as if the strange thing had been blocking off the transmission.   
" What happened? The signal went totally strange, and it was hard reaching you. "  
" I think it's the strange machine here, Roll. I'm going to check it out more. "  
" But I might lose transmission from you again, Megaman! "  
" It's okay, I'll be fine Roll. "  
" Okay then, Megaman... "  
" Right then. Here I go. " He observed the strange machine once more, lifting his arm again, but only waist-high before he gave a small gulp as he started to outstretch his arm out, his fingers giving a tremble as they reached out to touch that weird substance, and to actually feel it.  
His arm and hand felt so far away from him, but he shook his head slightly, as his fingers were inching so closer. He then take a breath in, as his fingers touched the subtance, his eyes widening in seconds as he gasp out a gasp, which released the air. For then, he's fingers somehow starting to become paralyze, electricity started to crawl upon his fingers.  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
Um, wow... That seemed abit confusing to me, for some reason...  
I'll start making the next chapter as soon as possisble...! 


	2. Where am I?

Okay, um...  
This is going to have be splitted up within two sections, of where, well...  
You'll soon find out.  
  
. : . : . : . : . : .  
  
Megaman X's eyes gazed up at the new machinery that had been brought in, or rather, had suddenly just placed itself within the Medical Lab, but no more then of how he looked at it, or how anyone else looked at it, it came to the conclusion of being a Hologram, for its malfunctioning eerie look.  
" What is this thing...? " In a way, it reminded him of the Capsules he stood on, to get Armour equipment pieces from which had just been left waiting there.  
" We have no info' on this, thus, it's merely to be just thought that someone broke in somehow, carried it into the Medical Lab, and just... Got away without being notice or heard at all. " One of the Hunters gave a reply to X, feeling very humiliated at the lack of info'. " We had brought Alia in to try and see if she could find anything out about it, but she has found out nothing. "  
" Looks pretty beat up, " Came Zero's voice, the red Hunter looking at it with eyes boring into it, but seeming to have that slight intrest in it.  
" What is this stuff, anyway? " He reached out to touch the subtance which seemed to devour the middle art, electronical currents running upon it, as if attacking the liquidy substance, but getting no where but being absorbed, then thrown back out again.  
As one as those white gloves came to touch upon the stuff, his body came to a complete hault, the small electric cuurents suddenly wavering upon his gloved hand, then starting to creep upwards, soon covering all of his body, the gasp of which he had taken stuck deep down within his throat, the only abling thing he could of done was his name being called out.  
But then they became blurry, as then his body was lifted off of the floor and then, quite suddenly it seemed to go all blurry, causing some gasps to fill in then.  
  
: : : : :   
  
Megaman Voulnutt's eyes opened up slowly, as eyelids fluttered slightly, only sight infront of him was the darkness which seemed to surround all around him, attacking him, or atleast trying.  
He felt cold all over, not abling to move his body at all, thinking it was probably caused by the strange machine in that Labtory.  
He wanted to close his eyes, to make everything dull and dark aswell, but they wouldn't hide. Instead, for a few seconds later, he saw the strange machine again, though it looked different then he had seen it before, that he could of given a jump of joy, which was very unlikely.  
Though with one jolt, his body gave a quick jerk forward, a blinding light flashing before his eyes, which now he could of closed. At first, he thought he might of crashed straight into the machine again, but instead, when he came out of the strange void-like place, his body jolted backwards  
" U..ugh... " He voice seemed rasp, but then, as his eyes opened up, he only came back to see the substance of which he had just touch, but now he felt his body being thrown backwards and straight into a wall, feeling the pressure of his body and armour crash into the work of the wall, he let out e scream, but only coming from him would be a low rasp.  
" X! X! " His slight had been blurry, and where had these sudden voices come from? Who did they belong to? He wanted to know, but he seemed so tired, he just wanted sleep, so ignoring the shouting of 'X!', he closed his eyes and fell into a sleep.  
  
. : . : . : . : .  
  
Don't worry... I'm not killing him when I put 'going to sleep'...!  
.: Sweatdrop. :.  
  
Please! R&R! 


	3. Is there anyone around?

I don't see why I'm continuing this...  
I have really forgotten some of what I was going to add.  
Right, uhm... If X doesn't have any blood, or just some strange fluid stuff, then... I'm just going to stick with the blood. Lol.  
So don't suuue me, because you wouldn't get any money anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, or any Megaman in that matter.  
  
. : . : . : . : . : .  
  
Eyes seemed to flutter open abit as visioned blurred abit, the only thing he was able to see was a white image and a few out of shape lines of black.  
" U-ugh... " He gave a slight groan as he twitched slightly, his head hurting abit, probably to be thankful for the Helmet on his head, or he would of woken up with a very painful migrain.  
'Where am I?'was his first thought, as he was able to fully widen his veiw, stinging slightly as he did so, but he took the pain, except for when the wince in his eyes came, he was forced to close them for a little while more, before it stopped hurting.  
He started to move his hands to the floor, a gasp suddenly escaping his lips as a pain shot within his left arm, his attention drawing towards it as he lifted it off of the ground and sipported himself up by his right one, his eyes now seeing what was causing that pain.  
Stuck wedged near his elbow area was a big chunk of thick metal, blood oozing from it and dripping down slowly.  
Although he wanted to sort out the pain which lingered in his arm, but he gritted his teeth as he gazed around the place now, the whole place taking him into a state of shock.  
" W...Whe... " That was all X could muster up at that moment, feeling quite weak and drained at that time, even now feeling that those slightest movements feeling tiring to him as he observed everything in, first thinking of it being a Labratory.  
Glass seemed to be shattered everywhere about, a hole along the ground which seemed to give an pointing accusement towards him, with rubble broken everywhere. Also, over ahead, he saw the same thing he had seen back at the Maverick Hunters HQ, but the middle seemed blank now, instead of giving that liquidy effect.  
He shifted his weight up slightly, to give himself a better sitting position, but it came to be more uncomfortable, also very hard with his injured arm.  
" H..how... " He still couldn't get words to come properly out of his mouth, and reasons to seemed very low anyway, considering how there seemed to be no evidence of anyone else being there, except for that weird noise that seemed to be ringing...  
'Huh?' Ringing? Yes, there seemed to be some kind of noise, a low voice coming through! But how? Did this mean he hadn't gone too far? Was there someone that could of helped him? He could of jumped in joy, but thought better to just save it for later.  
It seemed very dis-promising, but with all that he could, he tried to talk, weakly, but atleast try to make a better sense, " He... H-hello...? "  
It was seeming to take ages for a reply, actually, he still was waiting, like when fiddling aound for a proper line to get through, even though just waiting, he was getting impatient, but very tired.  
'What harm could it be for a small... rest?' Was a thought that came to mind now, a small smirk unpredictably coming upon his lips.   
Hah, a nap, at this time? Well, he couldn't do anything now, so he just relaxed slightly, eyes hiding down behind his eyelids.  
He wasn't going to go to sleep, but he needed some rest, just for a while so he could just recover, just have some time to think, even...  
  
. : . : . : . : . : .  
  
Okay, sorry that was short... But I kept getting ideas for three fanfics, even a pairing one, but nevermind about that.  
Hmm, anyone want anything to be added into this?  
If there is anyone intrested in this... 


End file.
